cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cardfight!! Vanguard Royale Grand Prix
This is an major tournament that takes place in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Royale Stage. This tournament is planned as an worlwide tournament & it is considered "the once in a lifetime tournament". It takes places during sometimes along the events of Cardfight!! Vanguard Link Joker arc & probably near & in a holiday. It was held by the SEW-FoG Company. Description An "Once in a lifetime" Cardfight!! Vanguard Tournament held by the SEW-FoG company, where participants battle for the title of the strongest Cardfight!! Vanguard Champion, "The Vanguard Lord". Participants comes from all of the world to participates & thus, almost 5000 teams & almost a hundred thousand people have participates. But even so, only 500 teams are qualified to partipates in the tournament. But even so, something sinister is brewing within the competition's shadow. One man is about to awake the sleeping power of nothingness & its roots using the battles of the tournament. Catastrophe is Rising & when reaches the horizon, every life & souls will be rejected from their worlds. Rules *A Team of 3 to 5 people is needed to entered the tournaments **Some teams were given invitations which signifies their qualification for the tournament. **Teams without invitations must participates & get, at least, 1st & 2nd place in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Royale Qualification Tournaments in order to get the qualifications letters for the tournament. *Each of the tournament styles or rules will be kept a secret until right before they began, at which point the tournament rules will be explained. **Most tournaments used 1-on-1 fights. *In the Preliminaries & Final Stage, each participanting teams can freely changes their teams members before the tournaments but the team leader must be in the team at all times & reported to the tournament officials if any changes occured. **One Team can only have one reserve member each, which can be called from the audience seat into the participant's. Stadiums & Technology Each stadiums decorations & locations can be quite bizarre & unique. It can be like a greenhouse, to signifies the Zoo Nation, or in an aquarium, to signifies the Magallanica Nation. What's common is that will be several small monitors placed randomly around the stadium for audience to keep up the fight. The Motion Figure System used in the main tournament is quite similar to the ones in the tournaments in the Original Vanguard series but radically decorated to suits the stadiums' looks. Sometimes, there will be also some "additional" decoration on the middle of the plane too, though these are mostly are paintings. Besides that, the system made fights more realistic, having gusts from the battles felt by the audience & the participants. It also shows the contestants cardfighting in a space where the floor & was covered with blue glowing cubes while the rest all was all a empty space where blue streaks of light passed by. But the true purpose of the technology is to collect "just' enough energy to make a man-made portal with connects to Cray, or to precise... the place where Void orginally manifests on Cray. And with that, Void will seeps into Earth & take out the source of the Cray Clan's primal source of power- their Vanguards. Tournaments (Qualifications & Preliminaries) Qualification Qualification Tournaments are all simple, normal rule tournaments which utillizes a 3 vs 3 match. There'll be at least 1 Qualification Tournament in one country. The prize of each tournament is, of course, a Qualification letter to the Preliminaries Tournaments, which will be given to the champion & runner-ups. Preliminaries Preliminaries Tournaments are similar to Cardfight!! Vanguard Circuit Tournaments, having being a 3 vs 3 tournament with special rules in tact. Some can be also round-robin tournament which utillizes point ranking. The Battle Royale rule are introduced here. For participants to enter the Final Stage, one must get the champion seat in at least one tournament out of the five they are participating. Tournaments (Final Stage) Day 1 Opening Ceremony 1-on-1 Rotation Battle (Normal) *All teams participates in severals 1-on-1 cardfights using normal rules against all other teams in a round-robin tournament. One member is sent for each cardfights. *10 Points are granted for the victor of each match while the loser gets 1 points. *Ranking is based on the points each team collect duing the match. Random Battle *Since this is the first time, the rules are explained: **All battles are decided on fans' votes or the SEW-FoG staff's votes & will be arranged so: ***Team A vs Team B ***Team C vs Team D ***Team E vs Team F ***And so on **Also, the victor of each match will get 10 points to their overall score & the loser will get none **But if the match wasn't decided after 20 turns, the match will be decleared a tie & both participants will get 5 points to their overall score. Day 2 1-on-1 Rotation Battle (Damage) *All teams participates in several 1-on-1 cardfights using the "2 (Start) to 8 (End) Damage" rule against all other teams in a round-robin tournament. One member is sent for each cardfights. *10 Points are granted for the victor of each match while the loser gets 1 points. *Ranking is based on the points each team collect duing the match. Random Battle Day 3 Random Battle Fun Times at Haven Resort Day 4 Pandemonium *One player from each team are sent out to play. *The order of turn is decided using card drawing; whoever picks the card with number 1 gets to go first. Tag Fight Random Battles *Like all random battles, expect all are Tag Fights. Day 5 1-on-1 Rotation Battle (Battle Royale) *All teams participates in several 1-on-1 cardfights using the Battle Royale rule agaist all other teams in a round-robin tournament. One member is sent for each cardfights. *10 points are granted for the victor of each match while the loser gets 1 points *Ranking is based on the points each team collect duing the match. Grand Prix Tournament Day 6 Royale Grand Prix Games Day 7 Prize-Awarding Sessions Closing Ceremony Trivia #This tournament is made by the inspirations from Fairy tail's Grand Magic Games. #*Although, the competitions haven't been decided yet so everyone is free to give ideas based on the statement above. Chong Kah How (talk) 09:12, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Tournament